Self Control
by Hegodart
Summary: He was always a man capable of containing his feelings. The moment he met Cagalli, he vowed to make her happy, but the very sight of her was eating away at his self-control. And this time, he proved that even Athrun Zala looses it.


***A/N It took me all the patience in the world to upload this. My laptop can sometimes be the slowest thing ever. Enough of me complaining now. **

**Since this one-shot is following Athrun's life, the second half is written in his point of view. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

SELF-CONTROL**

He was always a man of great control, thinking about the wants and needs of those he loves before his own. The moment he met Cagalli, he vowed to make her happy, even if one of her wishes would drive him crazy. He promised to with-stand his calm nature, even if the very sight of her was eating away at his self-control. But even Athrun Zala looses control.

* * *

"Cagalli," Athrun pleaded for the tenth time trying to push his fiancé out of their apartment, "you cannot be home when the guys come over, it's a bachelor's party…no girls allowed."

Today is Athrun's bachelors' party that Dearkka organized. He insisted that since Athrun was soon going to be doomed for eternity being bonded with Cagalli in a week's time, he should enjoy one of his last days of freedom with the guys. Athrun reluctantly agreed after Lacus said they should have a bachelorette's party on the same night so Cagalli wouldn't feel left out. But now, Cagalli refuses to leave the apartment, thinking the guys are going to bring Athrun to a strip club.

Cagalli shoved out of Athrun's grasp, walking back into the apartment, "why are you being so persistent to get me out of the house?"

Athrun sighed, "Because it's a bachelor's party and last time I checked," Athrun replied, going behind Cagalli to push her out again, "I was not engaged to a man."

Cagalli stopped suddenly, making Athrun bump into her back, "excuse me?" she said turning to glare at Athrun.

"I didn't mean in like that," Athrun defended taking a step back, "you don't see me trying to invade your bachelorette's party."

Cagalli rolled her eyes, once again walking by Athrun, but this time in the direction of their bedroom, "I know you guys are going to a strip club," she yelled back before entering there bedroom then slamming the door.

"Unbelievable," Athrun mumbled to himself before settling in their living room couch closing his eyes. Athrun sat there, trying to control himself from going ballistic. Athrun loves Cagalli to death but it was moments like these when she pushed him into insanity where at any point he would snap at someone. Athrun sat there on their couch taking deep breaths trying to calm him down. A loud pounding on his door finally snapped him out of his trance.

Athrun walked towards his front door, taking deep breaths to keep him from snapping at the person bagging ever-so-rudely on his front door during his weakest time.

Athrun opened the door only to be shoved aside by Dearkka.

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Dearkka shouted walking in with 3 cases of beer.

"Keep it down!" Athrun demanded shutting the door then turning towards his friend, "Cagalli's still here," he whispered.

Dearkka was about to start an argument about how girls aren't allowed to be at a bachelor party, but the sound of Athrun and Cagalli's bedroom door opening caught the two boys' attention.

"_And then it was times like these,"_ Athrun thought staring at the sight of his fiancé, _"where Cagalli pushes me towards the edge of wanting to do nothing more then rip her clothes off and make her scream my name over and over…" _

"I'm leaving now," the sound of Cagalli's voice broke Athrun out of his fantasies.

"Damn, Cagalli, I think I would rather party with you tonight," Dearkka said not hiding the fact that he was checking Cagalli out from head to toe.

Athrun glared at his friend, before turning back to Cagalli as she was putting on her shoes, "you're not leaving in that," he stated, referring to the black skin tight, mid-thy length dress with a low v-neck she was wearing.

"Why?" Cagalli asked staring up at her fiancé as if challenging him, "you don't think I look good?"

Athrun's eyes immediately narrowed at her, knowing very well she caught the dark, hungry stare he gave her when she stepped out of the room.

"There's no telling how hot you look," Dearkka cut in, "Athrun just doesn't want other men to see your goods, I'm just lucky enough to have been here."

"Shut the fuck up Elsman," Athrun growled pushing his friend towards the door, "wait outside while I talk to _my_ fiancé."

When Dearkka was finally outside, Athrun closed the door turning back to his fiancé who was standing behind him.

"Cagalli," Athrun started.

"Look Athrun," Cagalli sighed, "I love you, even if other men look at me, I won't care because I only have eyes for you."

"I know but…" Athrun was once again cut short as Cagalli's hand came up on his mouth, silencing him.

"All of this," she said touching her chest as Athrun's eyes immediately followed, lingering even after she continued talking, "it will all be yours after the wedding."

"Right, after the wedding," Athrun said unenthusiastically.

"You don't want to get married to me anymore?" Cagalli questioned.

"No, Cagalli, obviously I want to get married to you, I've been dreaming about it since the day you agreed to go out with me," Athrun paused pulling her into a hug which she gladly responded to.

"But I'm a male with hormones who seem to go wild whenever you're around, especially when you're wearing something like that," Athrun said pulling apart to once again examine her revealing dress, "I know what other men will think when they see you like that because it probably isn't far from the things I wanna do to you."

Cagalli pulled him into another hug, capturing his lips in a gentle kiss before moving to his ear, "Be patient Athrun, because after the wedding you can do whatever you want with me," she whispered into his ear.

She quickly pulled away before he could do anything leaving Athrun slightly aroused. She opened the apartment door then stepped out.

"You can go back in now Dearkka," Cagalli said from outside as she walked away.

"Maybe next time you'll get laid," Dearkka teased walking past Athrun towards the kitchen.

"I fucking hope so," Athrun mumbled to himself.

Athrun looked at his clock, seeing that it was six o'clock in the evening he went to change into something more casual for the party.

"Let the guys in when they come," Athrun called to Dearkka before stepping into his bedroom.

Athrun walked towards his closet, looking for something to wear. After contemplating for awhile, he decided to wear black jeans with a white fitted shirt, showing off his well toned muscles.

As Athrun opened the door to his bedroom door, he heard many other voices letting him know everyone arrived.

Walking into the living room, he was greeted by Kira, Shinn, Yzak and Dearkka.

"Hey guys," Athrun said pulling up a chair at the dinning room table.

"Athrun," Dearkka said, "mind if I put on some music?"

"No, go ahead," Athrun said while reaching over to grab a beer.

"So, what's the plan for tonight, no strip clubs or Shiho will have my head," Yzak said taking a swing of his beer.

"We're going to get drunk, gossip about our girls and be men," Shinn said.

"Shinn's gay," Kira whispered to Athrun making him burst out in laughter.

Dearkka turned on the music as they got their bachelor's party started.

* * *

**ATHRUN'S POV**

After a few hours of talking, drinking, playing poker, drinking, cracking jokes and… more drinking. We found ourselves getting very tipsy, some of us more than others.

"You know Athrun," Shinn slurred, "when's the last time you got laid?"

Yzak burst out into an unnecessary laughter, "Give him a break, with a girl like Cagalli, he should be lucky if he even gets a kiss," Yzak giggled.

"But," Kira started but never finished as he took another swing of his beer finishing it off then putting it beside the dozen other empty bottles. Completely oblivious to the fact that he was saying something.

"Get off my back assholes," I snapped taking a huge gulp of my beer, "I bet you guys haven't gotten laid in awhile."

"That's very true," Dearkka whispered, "Miri always calls me a jerk whenever I try to get some."

"Why the fuck are you whispering?" Shinn asked.

"They might hear us," Dearkka replied looking around nervously.

"Well, I'm a dude with needs that have to be met," Kira said raising his glace ignoring Dearkka completely, "tonight I'm gettin' some."

Everyone rose their glace and cheered, including me. I guess I'm not in the right state of mind to remember who my fiancé is.

I looked at my watch to realize it was two in the morning, so much time passed with us drinking that we didn't even realize how much time went by.

"Hey, Athrun," Yzak called, "mind calling me a cab?"

"Yeah me too," Kira added, followed by Shinn who also requested for a cab.

"Might as well just call one and give him a huge ass tip," Dearkka said heading to get a water bottle.

After I called one cab for the three of them, we decided to try and sober up so we didn't have to go home to our girls like this. Well in my case it would be Cagalli returning home.

After drinking about three water bottles each and spending the next half an hour using the bathroom, we sat around waiting for Yzak, Kira and Shinn's cab to come.

"Guys, I was just kidding, I'm not getting laid tonight," Kira said rubbing the back of his head then grinning at us.

"Yeah buddy," I said patting his back, "we knew."

He momentarily looked at me in shock, and then put his head down.

"My head is fucking pounding," Yzak groaned.

"Honestly," Shinn agreed, "even if I wanted to get laid tonight, I wouldn't enjoy it as much with my headache."

"But all in all, I had a hell of a time," Dearkka concluded as we all nodded in agreement.

"To being single," I joked lifting my water bottle up.

"To being single," they repeated as we tapped out bottles together.

When my phone rang I quickly picked it up.

"Hello," I said rubbing my head.

"Toni's taxi service," the voice on the other line said.

"Alright, I'll send them down," I said hanging up the phone.

"Your ride's here," I said leaning back into the sofa.

"Alright, we had a great time Athrun," Shinn said.

After saying their goodbyes they were off, leaving only me and Dearkka alone.

"You know," Dearkka started after a long silence, "there's no point in fighting this."

I lifted my head up in confusion, seeing him get up. I watched as he walked back into the kitchen. Five minutes went by before he reappeared with two cases of beer.

He placed them down on the coffee table in front of me, "might as well continue drinking."

"That's right, we don't waste in this house," I smiled pulling out a beer than handing one to Dearkka as he sat down beside me.

I was about to take a swing when the door opened revealing Cagalli, still in that provocative, sexy, skin-tight black dress.

"Hey boys," she said walking over to us.

"Hi," I replied taking my eyes off her for the first time since she walked in to take a gulp of my beer.

"Wanna join?" Dearkka asked offering her a beer.

She took the beer and sat down across from us, "don't mind if I do."

After awhile of drinking, Dearkka once again broke the silence, "Why won't you let Athrun have some?"

I immediately chocked on my drink glaring at him.

"All guys are jerks," Cagalli stated completely ignoring the question.

"Well…" Dearkka trailed off taking a long swing of his beer.

"_Oh dear God,"_ I thought, this is going to end horribly.

"All women are magical," Dearkka finished putting his beer down than looked at Cagalli as if challenging her.

"Magical?" she questioned raising her eyebrow.

I slumped further in my chair pulling out another beer from the case, unwilling to take part in this pointless discussion.

"Yes, women are magical people," he said leaning back in his chair, "they can bleed without injury, get wet without water, and make boneless things hard"

I stared at him incredulously, unable to believe he just said that before bursting out into laughter like I have never done before.

I continued to laugh, blaming the alcohol in my system for my uncalled for behavior. Realizing that Cagalli hasn't said a word I calmed myself down then looked at her, "Cagalli?"

She didn't look angry or offended, she just looked, confused.

She bent forward, showing me a nice bit of cleavage.

"I don't get it," she finally said.

"Its simple," I cut in, not even thinking about the consequences of my actions, "you guys have your period every month, making you bleed without injury, when a guy gets you turned on enough, you get wet down there without being near water and you give guys boners when you do something as simple as wearing that," I finished referring to her dress.

I watched her face while drinking my beer, change from realization, to shock and then to anger in a mater of seconds.

"Fuck you guys," she said taking one last gulp of beer before stalking off.

"Oh shit," Dearkka said getting up, "look what you've done."

"Me!" I exclaimed, "You started this."

"Well, it doesn't matter who started it," he said walking towards the front door, "you're going to have to end it."

Before I could reply, he stepped out of my apartment. I sighed realizing I better deal with this now so I don't have to sleep on the couch.

As I was walking towards our bedroom, I thought about how Cagalli and I sleep in the same bed and yet we have never done anything, not even a nice, hot, steamy make-out session on the bed.

I heard the shower turn on as I approached our room, thinking about her being naked started to turn me on. I tried to fight back the urges, not willing to lose my self-control when there was just a week before my wedding but as I stepped into my room all my effort slipped away.

There was Cagalli completely unaware of my presence as she stripped down leaving her in a bra and underwear.

"Get out Athrun," she said.

Okay, so maybe she was completely aware of my presence. But the point is, for months she's been teasing me. Showing me extra skin, going to bed in some sexy lingerie and now this.

"_How strong does she think I am?"_ I asked myself watching her intently.

She turned around to face me as my eyes automatically went down to her chest.

"I said, get out," she repeated a little more fierce this time.

"No," I replied stubbornly, walking closer to her like a predator caving in on their prey.

She looked startled at the look I was giving her, "Athrun…"

"Hm?" I said moving closer.

"Our wedding day," she said backing up towards the bathroom, "can't you tame your hormones for one more week?"

I sighed taking a few deep breaths to calm myself down, "Fine, but stop fucking teasing me."

She smiled innocently before walking up and kissing me too quickly on the lips, "patience is the key," she whispered turning around to enter the bathroom where the shower's been running this whole time.

I watched her as she walked into the bathroom, not bothering to close the door. She took off the rest of her clothes showing me all her glory and stepped into the shower.

She's doing this on purpose, I realized.

I stood there beginning to sweat, feeling that all too familiar tingling feeling down there from anticipation.

You know what, fuck patience and self-control.

I started to walk towards the bathroom while slipping off my shirt.

Today, Athrun Zala gets what he wants.

* * *

**Well that's the end :)**

**Hope you enjoyed it, I also enjoy reviews (hint).**

**I was considering writing a second part about what they were going to do in the shower, but I won't ruin the story at an attempt to write a lemon. You can just let your mind figure out what naughty things they're going to do.**

**Anyway, REVIEW X)**


End file.
